Cold
by NatsuLucyNatsu
Summary: Kira hates being cold. AU. - My contribution for Kira and Cagalli's birthday!


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny do not belong to me... unfortunately.

Note: I tried writing a fluffy sibling fic but I can't help not to include Athrun. Happy birthday Cagalli and Kira!

* * *

Cold

* * *

"It's snowing," Cagalli whispered, her hands stretching up trying to feel if the swirling white's are indeed snow.

She heard a deep voice chuckle beside her. "I guess the weather report messed up again."

"I know. They're lucky that it just barely started on our last period or else they would've received a lot of complaints from the students," the blonde huffed, her nose scrunched up. She doesn't mind that it snowed suddenly even though there's still two weeks before winter officially begins. The thing that she hates was that she and her brother, as well as all the other people, were not prepared for it. Imagine the trouble it would've caused if it started snowing earlier on the day. By the time that they go out of school by then, they'll be all frozen with no winter accessories. _'And Kira hates being cold,'_ she thought.

"Hey Athrun," she turned towards her boyfriend. "You can go ahead and not walk me home today. I'll wait for Kira."

Emerald orbs looked back at her, his hands tangling with her smaller ones. "I can wait for you both."

"But you promised to meet up with Shiho in an hour so you can help her find something for Joule," she reminded him. "You forgot, you old man," she accused playfully when the blue haired man's mouth opened slightly with an 'Oh.'

"Well you better go now or you'll be late with Shiho," Cagalli said as she lead Athrun to the school gates, tugging him.

"You should be with us if you covered up well your evil plan to purposely pick an awful gift for Yzak - Ouch!" Wide eyed, he looked at her girl friend's smug look then to their joined hands. He can see the bite mark by his wrist. "You bit me!"

"You're supposed to deny that. I'm _not_ capable of even planning it," she shrugged.

"Crazy woman," he untangled his hands from hers then snaked it to her waist, hugging her by the side. He kissed her cheeks then whispered, "My crazy woman."

Her laughter vibrated to his body as she leaned closer. They reached the school gates by now and the snow is still pouring down slowly but steadily. "You better wait inside for Kira. I don't want you to freeze out here."

"Yes sir," the blonde said with a mock salute. She leaned her head upwards to meet him for a quick kiss. "Call me when you get home."

"That's my line," he counterclaimed. Dropping another kiss on her forehead, he finally released Cagalli from him. "I'll pick you up tomorrow since I didn't get to walk you home today, okay?"

Crossing her arms by her chest, she shook her head a little. "Missing me already? Now go, I don't want Shiho to be alone for so long."

"Yes, ma'am," following the blonde's action earlier then started walking to his destination.

She debated whether she'll go the library or to the study hall to wait for Kira. But then she saw a unoccupied bench by the lockers and decided to stay there. "I won't definitely miss Kira when he walks by here."

With at least an hour to wait for Kira's programming club meeting to end, Cagalli took out some of her books to start on her homework for the day. Between the two twins, Kira's the genius one no doubt. He can easily get the lesson without putting too much effort on it. Always one of the top students in school (he could easily be number one always if Athrun and Yzak doesn't go to school with them). His favorite subjects are robotics and programming. And anything that concerns Lacus Clyne.

But what the other half lacks in intelligence, Cagalli makes up with it through her strong character. She's passionate, outgoing, can speak her mind well - though sometimes not at the right time and place. She's like the social butterfly of the school, always friendly and dependable. She's the kind of person that will cheer you on when you're sad and will go to great lengths to help out.

She was on her sixth question when someone called her name. Looking up, she saw her twin coming her way. She checked her watch and noted that there's still supposed to be about twenty minutes before Kira's meeting should've ended. "You're out early."

"They decided to cut off the meeting because of the snow," he explained. He went towards the school entrance to check out the situation. So far the snow haven't covered everything in white yet. Cagalli noted the frown forming on his face. "How about you? Why are you still here?"

Grabbing her bag, she followed him by the door. "Because it's snowing."

"Huh?" her brother asked.

Cagalli giggled at her brother's confused face. It's very rare to see him totally confused. Locking her hands to his, she admitted, "I don't want your hands to get cold. I'll be your walking mittens for today."

Kira blinked. Once, twice. Then upon absorbing what Cagalli told him, he squeezed her hand that's holding his. "Thanks, Cagalli." His frown turned into a full smile, mirroring Cagalli's expression. And for once, he didn't hate the cold weather.

* * *

_"Kira, I'm cold," a young blonde girl cried. Her cheeks are slightly red already due to the strong wind, her cardigan buttoned all the way up to the collar._

_The brunette who was in front of her quickly went to her side, pulling his scarf from his neck and placing it to the young girls head. "It's okay Cagalli, we're almost home," he assured her sister while he made sure that the scarf covers her ears before tying it securely under her chin._

_Cagalli puffed her cheeks, "I look silly this way, Kira."_

_"You look cute not silly," he contradicted. He then offered his hands to her._

_Amber eyes looked back at him, "I can walk by myself, thank you. We're already seven year old."_

_He grabbed her hands nonetheless and started leading the way back to their home. With a sense of pride that only big brothers can have, he smiled at her from his shoulder. "I know but I don't want your hands to get cold. I'm your walking mittens."_

* * *

The End_  
_


End file.
